


War and Politics

by RoseThorn14



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF CC-2224 | Cody, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, F/M, M/M, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Senator Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThorn14/pseuds/RoseThorn14
Summary: How Obi-Wan Kenobi, the senator of Stewjon unknowingly becomes enemy number one to a Sith Lord.----Or what could have happened if on Melida/Daan, Obi-Wan called his home planet instead of the Jedi in his time of need.This one decision leads to him being sourced by his brother, the king, into becoming a senator upon the start of the Clone Wars.And to him fucking with the Palpatine's plans concerning the clones.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 121
Kudos: 1356





	1. The New Senator Almost Kills Three Clones

**Author's Note:**

> A plot bunny I can't leave alone.

Cody and Rex first met Obi-Wan Kenobi at a banquet.

Officially, it was a fundraiser for relief efforts to a few Outer Rim planets, but it quickly became apparent that it was actually being used as an opportunity to stare at the Jedi and their clones. Most of the senators in attendance seemed to only be interested in staring at the Jedi and their clones as if they were spectacles at a zoo.

Cody and Rex had stuck close together as they milled around the room, focused intensely on their conversation in an attempt to ignore the gazes that followed them. Both their Jedi had abandoned them soon after the even started, General Jinn dragging General Skywalker over to a group of senators in order to engage in 'diplomatic conversations', which really meant attempting to charm senators into actually providing funding at the fundraiser, instead of just indulging the festivities.

Rex's new Commander, who had only been assigned to them the week before, was stuck at the temple completing homework. Although stuck was a relative assessment. Cody would almost rather be in her situation. At least then he wouldn't have to listen to people very obviously talking about him while he was right here and could hear them, thank you very much. 

Another comment about how 'Jinn and Skywalker's clones were really rather fetching' had them both glancing at each other.

Cody could read the 'Kriff this' in the badly concealed glare in Rex's eyes. He nodded in agreement and they both began making their way to a shadowy corner of the room that seemed abandoned.

Only, when they got there, they found it already occupied.

Cody could barely recognised Fox, leaning against the wall, drink in his hand. His expression was, for once, calm, as opposed to his customary scowl. Those who knew him might even call it warm.

Standing next him was a man with copper hair in cool blue tunics with light green accents. The man was talking to Fox. Actually talking to him. Not leering, not interrogating, not even talking at him. They were truly having a discussion.

Fox spied them approaching and nodded, causing the man to glance back at them.

"Senator," Fox said. "These are Commander Cody and Captain Rex. They'll probably be better at answering your questions as they are."

Cody only just restrained himself from glaring at the Commander of the Coruscant Guard. So this Senator was interrogating Fox. He just seemed better at hiding it. And now Fox was throwing them under the speeder. He honestly didn't know that Fox was good enough an actor to bear the Senator's questions with such apparent amiability.

The senator looked at them, a spark of interest in his eyes as he shifted his shoulders to include Rex and Cody in the conversation.

Cody took a subtle breath, steeling himself for the list of intrusive and invasive questions that was about to be thrown at him.

"Ah, but have you been very accommodating, Commander Fox," the senator replied, with a smile and Fox's face twitched.

Was that a kriffing smile?

The senator nodded respectfully at Cody and Rex.

"Commander, Captain," he greeted. "It would help if you could enlighten me. I'm afraid that I'm quite new to the political landscape of the Senate, and would like some personal anecdotes about the realities of the wider galaxy."

Cody blinked, taken aback by the senator's winding words. Usually General Jinn navigated all the political pleasantries without him needing to contribute to the conversation.

The senator held out his hand.

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, current senator of Stewjon. We only recently decided to activate our Senate seat in light of the war."

Cody hesitated before he took the senators hand, surprised even further when Kenobi grabbed his wrist in a traditional Mandalorian handshake before he moved onto greeting Rex in the same way.

The senator shifted backwards slightly and it was only then that it occurred to Cody that he should say something.

"It is a… pleasure, senator, but I am unsure what we can tell you outside what is already available in public and Senate reports."

The senator's disarming smile did its job. All thoughts of escaping left Cody's mind. He wanted to see where this would go. A quick glance at Rex showed the same interest reflected in his vod's eyes.

The senator tilted his head to the side. "We'll see… So it is my understanding that you and your… vod are the sole beings to make up the ground troops of the GAR besides the Jedi?"

Cody frowned. That was not what he was expecting. "You are correct, senator."

He could feel Rex straightening up defensively. He'd hoped that this one wouldn't question the competency of his men. But, perhaps he had been wrong.

Kenobi nodded, pursing his lips. "And is it true that there are currently no diplomatic outreach endeavours being made to peacefully end this war or even deescalate fighting?"

"That's correct," Fox confirmed, leaning forward. "A bill passed less than a month ago legally prevents any senators from reaching out."

Kenobi raised his eyebrow. "And the rumour that the Senate is more readily ordering more clones rather than relief supplies?"

"Also true."

Kenobi frowned and turned to Rex and Cody.

"How often is your equipment updated?"

They glanced at each other.

"I've received two new models of blasters since the start of the war," Cody informed him.

Rex shrugged. "I haven't had any new models, but General Skywalker lets us order our preferred model whenever we can."

Kenobi stroked his bear, supporting his elbow with his other hand. "And I'm sure those forms are easy to process."

Cody saw Rex's eyes widen. They both knew Skywalker's requests got answered quicker due to his relationship with the Chancellor. Cody didn't want the senator picking at it and causing his vod to lose what few privileges he had.

"I'm sorry, sir," Cody said, "I'm not sure what you want with this line of questioning?"

Kenobi smirked. "My honourable king and his court are interested in sending our medical aide and military support to the front lines."

All three clones froze.

Kenobi let his hand fall from his chin so that his arms were crossed.

"Please know that we don't mean this as an offense against your skills," he told them seriously. "We just do not believe in letting others fight our battles for us. We would be happy to fight beside you."

None of them could say anything to that, all left gaping.

Kenobi's eyes caught sight of something across the room.

"It seems Senator Amidala is finally free. I must greet out lovely host. I'm afraid I've been terribly rude in an attempt to avoid talking to people I don’t want… which is unfortunately my job now."

Kenobi cast a smile at them and gave them a quick bow before he strode off purposeful and confident, but not hurried.

"What the fuck," Rex murmured.  


Fox snorted. "Yeah. He's really something. Saved me from a handsy guest earlier. I can already tell he's gonna cause some waves."

Cody pressed his lips together. "That's an understatement, vod."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is this?
> 
> I had to write it to get it out of my head. 
> 
> The next chapter has a twist.


	2. Meeting #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may have oversold the twist at the end notes of the last chapter. In my defense it was very late. It is very late now.

The second time Cody met Obi-Wan Kenobi was even more surprising than the first.

The 212th, 104th and 501st were meeting up with two of the eighty Stewjoni battalions that had been committed to the war effort.

The two leaders were reported as General Kenobi… and General Kenobi.

General Jinn had been acting strange all day, antsy in a way that Cody had never seen before. Even General Skywalker and the shinies had picked up on it. Jinn's former padawan had been sticking close to his side, glancing worriedly at him whenever he thought the Jedi Master wasn't looking.

Cody, himself, was a little nervous.

He'd only heard good things about the Stewjoni troops and those vode who had dealt with them so far. At first, Cody had feared that they'd be just another source of animosity for his brothers to have to deal with, but it didn't seem like it. He'd even heard rumours of _punishments_ being handed out to Stewjoni soldiers who didn't treat the clones with respect. Though, he thought that those might just be a product of the way information was dramatised as it moved through the ranks. Force knows there had been some ridiculous stories told about the Jedi.

Cody would admit that he'd tried to find out everything he could about the planet and its strange leadership but information was scarce and the small number of reports that he could get his hands on were filled with so much detail and so few pictures that even Cody had trouble keeping it all straight.

As far as he could determine, King Kenobi had come into power about a decade ago after his aunt, Queen Kenobi had died, even though the monarchs were elected democratically after the previous one died or abdicated. Despite this fact, it seemed that the Kenobis had been in power for some three decades, since some rebellion on the planet, meaning they were either very fair or very corrupt.

The planet's penchant for only using last names and titles in reports didn't help as it made it difficult to tell just how many of the same family were in power at that moment.

One of the two generals had helped General Billaba and the 414th battalion back on Harun-Kal, swooping in just as the general had sounded the retreat against Grievous and had saved her from being outflanked by the troops that had dropped in around the planet out of nowhere.

They'd managed to save about eighty percent of the battalion and, if the reports were to be believed, saved the general's life. Although, she'd received significant injuries from engaging Grievous and his body guards directly, the Master would fully recover and be able to re-enter the field in a few months.

For the time being, the Senate had allowed her battalion to be integrated into General Kenobi's until she could resume her duties as general. Though, General Jinn had been promoted to High General of one of the systems armies in her absence, which meant that Cody was now a Marshal Commander.

Really, he blamed the exhaustion that came with the paperwork for him not immediately recognising what was wrong. It took General Jinn freezing as they exited the Maverick and Cody almost running into him, for Cody to realise that something was up.

He glanced over, focusing on the group of figures that were waiting for them a few metres away from the Maverick's hanger doors.

General Koon and Wolffe had already arrived though General Skywalker had taken Commander Tano and Rex with him to travel with General Jinn, the Resolute following behind them.

Near the Jedi Master and commander pair were five people, obviously a cohesive unit. He recognised Grey next to two people, a man and a woman with light brown hair dressed in royal blue armour made of a matte material Cody wasn't familiar with, with bronze wings painted on the helmets they were holding at their sides.

Slightly in front of the three, having previously been engaged in conversation with General Koon, was another man and a woman, standing shoulder to shoulder.

Cody felt a jolt of surprise shoot through him as he recognised the man, his copper hair and pale skin reflected in the woman next to him. Both of them were wearing metallic armour painted in the same shade of blue as the two behind them, and there were badges of silver wings welded to the spots over their hearts.

"Senator Kenobi?" Rex asked, recognising the man at the same time that Cody did.

The senator glanced up, flashing a smile at both of them.

"Not at the moment, I'm afraid."

The woman straightened, her face breaking out into a cheerful smile as she pushed her long braided behind her shoulder.

"We both hold the title of General Kenobi for the moment," she informed them.

"Wait," General Skywalker said, gaze snapping towards them from where he had been frowning anxiously at Cody's General. "What?"

"Stewjon has very short terms for our senators. Now that we're at war, our king has decided that each of his high generals must be on a two month rotation for Senate duty."

General Koon gave an interested hum and regarded the female General. "Really?"

The woman nodded. "It really was a smart move by our king. He might have had a rebellion on his hands if he forced one of them into the position for too long."

General Koon chuckled politely.

General Jinn, however, still hadn't moved, staring at the senator - no the general - who was studiously avoiding his gaze.

"Obi-Wan?" General Jinn asked.

Kenobi cringed for barely half a second before his features smoothed and he finally turned his attention to the man bowing respectfully.

"General Jinn," he greeted levelly. "General Skywalker."

His features warmed marginally when his eyes flitted behind the generals. "Commander Cody, Captain Rex. It is good to see you again."

He looked down at Skywalker's padawan. "And Commander…?"

"Tano, sir," she said, straightening her posture.

"Commander Tano," General Kenobi greeted with a smile that had the commander glancing downwards.

"What are you doing here?" General Jinn asked, his voice raw and vulnerable in a way that Cody had never heard it before.

General Kenobi pressed his lips together and his voice was cool and clipped as he answered, "I am serving my nation and the Republic in my role as High General of the 4th Quadrant of the Stewjoni Army. Where else would I be?"

They stared at each other for a few moments, Kenobi's cold stare meeting Jinn's bewildered one.

The other Kenobi cut the tension by turning to General Koon.

"Why don't we go over that orbital bombardment plan, General?" she asked. "You know, since you guys are meant to be babysitting us until the Senate can 'trust our capabilities'."

General Koon, to his credit, didn't hesitate to reply. "That sounds like a good idea, General Kenobi."

The male Kenobi glanced back at her frowning. "Aali…"

The woman smiled at him. "What? _I'm_ not a High General. I'm not required to be diplomatic."

Kenobi sighed, but he looked up to General Koon with a polite smile as they all turned to walk off to the command tent that had been set up.

General Koon glanced back over his shoulder as they turned to leave. "Why don't you get your troops settled in and meet up with us in an hour? We only have a few days to plan our attack. Master Windu has reported that more droid reinforcements have landed on Ryloth and the Company he brought there won't be able to hold them off for long."

\----

"What just happened?" General Skywalker demanded as soon as he practically dragged General Jinn onto the bridge of the Maverick, which was almost deserted.

Rex and Cody had decided to join them so they could threaten the few brothers still there to silence. Well, that's the reason Rex was sure Cody was using.

Ahsoka had given Rex a look that told him that she wasn't going to let them be, and Rex would be damned if she got the gossip before he did.

General Jinn looked down, his arms folded into his cloak in front of him.

General Skywalker straightened before the other Jedi could wave them off . "No Master, we need to know what's going on. Especially if this is going to be a problem."

Rex would give it to his General, he might come across awkward at times, and he was downright painful around Senator Amidala, but he knew how to argue to get what he wanted.

Ahsoka looked up at General Jinn, tilting her head in a way that Rex knew was aimed at disarming him.

"How do you know General Kenobi? And why doesn't he like you?" she asked, her eyes widening slightly.

Damn, she was good.

General Jinn sighed.

"You know I had padawans before you, Anakin."

General Skywalker nodded. "Yes, Feemor and Xanatos."

The younger man practically spat the last name and Rex glanced at Cody but his vod just shrugged slightly.

"Yes, well, I had another, over a decade before I met you."

General Skywalker frowned, obviously making the connection. Rex's eyes widened slightly as he did as well and he saw Cody shift slightly in surprise in his peripheral vision.

"So what, Kenobi's like Xanatos?" he snapped. "Or he left the Order to go back to his home world, like Dooku?"

Rex saw Ahsoka tense at the comparison and pressed his lips together. He hadn't heard about any Jedi who had left other than Dooku.

General Jinn shook his head.

"Force no," he said quickly. "Obi-Wan left the Order under… difficult circumstances after just under a year of training as my padawan. It's a long story but we parted on bad terms and it is largely due to my own fault."

General Skywalker was scowling by the end of it and Rex knew that he'd made up his mind about General Kenobi. He didn’t seem to like anyone who had issues with his former master, even if they were occasionally (mostly) reasonable.

"You made the right decision, Master. If he couldn't take his training so early on, then he wasn't meant to be a Jedi."

General Jinn shook his head again, a distant look passing through his eyes.

"No, Anakin. I believe, if I hadn't acted so rashly and had been able to reach out to him properly, Obi-Wan would have made a great Jedi. He would have been the best of us."

General Skywalker's scowl deepened and Rex winced internally. This was going to be a long campaign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you liking it so far?
> 
> Any predictions for what will happen next?
> 
> What would you like to see/imagine happening?
> 
> Also, if anyone can think of a better chapter title, you are welcome to comment it and I will consider using it.


	3. Interrogating the General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Questions

Sometimes, Commander Grey liked to reflect on what had gotten him into certain situations. This time, he could clearly remember a few lines in one conversation.

_"So it's settled, then," General Aali-Lain had said, leaning over the holoprojection of Ryloth that the generals were crowded around._

_Grey still wasn't entirely comfortable addressing the generals by their first names, as they'd insisted their troops do when they worked together, but he did acknowledge that it greatly reduced confusion._

_"General Koon and I will handle the aerial and space defence whilst the rest of you focus on the ground assault. Any complaints?"_

_General Skywalker was scowling, and Grey's own general was pursing his lips, but neither made any objections._

_"Good," General Koon stated with a nod. "We'll ship out in eight hours."_

Now, as they set up camp near Ryloth's only defensive base worth defending whilst they waited for General Windu to retake the capitol on the other side of the planet, Grey almost wished the generals had argued against this arrangement.

There was nothing concrete Grey could really complain about, but there was a sought of tension between the generals that everyone, even the shiniest shiny, could sense. General Kenobi was perfectly polite with both of the other generals, but his interactions with them lacked the warmth he brought to all his other conversations.

To be fair, Grey was mostly sure that the animosity between General Kenobi and General Skywalker was not his general's fault. General Kenobi had tried to be civil for the first few days, but after only meeting coldness from the younger man, Grey's general had relegated General Skywalker to the same cordial distance that he employed with General Jinn.

The new Jedi High General, was the most obviously awkward of all of them, adhering to the stilted politeness that General Kenobi constructed as a boundary between them, but often peering over at the other general longingly as if he wanted to say something more. General Kenobi obviously knew what was happening, as, ever time it did, his shoulders would tense and he would stutter slightly in whatever conversation he was having or pause whatever he was doing.

Now, General Kenobi was sitting near one of the many camp fires that had been set up, talking quietly with Commander Karendra, who was carefully brushing out her light brown hair.

The rest of the troops who weren't on duty were milling around, talking casually as they grazed through their food.

At least the troopers weren't following the general's examples. Torrent Company, Ghost Company and Shadow Company were all getting along, despite the tension between their commanding officers. Even Commander Karendra's Archangel Company was getting along with the vode, treating each of them equally. It did wonders to diffuse any lingering anxiety within the men and this small period allocated to socialising was helping as well.

Grey went to walk over to the general, when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing, vod?"

Grey glanced back at Cody, who was standing beside Rex. Kriff. He'd forgotten.

"Sorry, vod, I can't do story swap this time round. I'm not missing this chance."

Commander Tano, who had been following Rex around since General Jinn and General Skywalker had disappeared somewhere, frowned.

"Chance at what?" she asked.

"To interrogate the general," Grey informed her. "The Stewjoni are usually pretty open with us, especially since we know almost nothing about them, but General Kenobi lets us ask personal questions in downtime after missions."

They Stewjoni and the clones hadn't really been able to learn a lot from each other. The battalion had been only been combined for a month, and much of that time had been spent integrating properly and ensuring that the clones training melded with the Stewjoni military tactics.

The young Togruta perked up. "Do you think he'll let us listen in?"

Grey shrugged. "He'll probably even let you ask questions. He's very… warm."

Commander Tano looked up at Rex who glanced at Cody.

General Jinn's commander nodded, a frown forming on his features, "I think it sounds like a good idea."

Grey felt a muscle in his jaw twitched as he stopped himself from narrowing his eyes.

As they were coming down in their gunships, they'd been attacked with anti-aircraft canons and their troops had been scattered. Somehow, in the resulting firefight that had forced the grounding parties to regroup in three sections at different points across the sprawling forest that they'd crashed in.

Somehow, during the chaos, Obi-Wan and half the Stewjoni had ended up with Cody and the Ghost Company whilst General Jinn rendezvoused with the Shadow Company and the other half of the Archangel Company. Each of the groups had managed to destroy one of the three anti-aircraft defences that had been set up, and General Kenobi had managed to free a village of Twi-Leks that had been imprisoned by his group of droids.

From the way that Ghost Company would occasionally cast furtive glances at the general, Grey assumed something weird had happened. Weird things tended to happen around the general. He'd told them that he had once been a Jedi padawan but had left and ended up on his home world, but every vode with a bit of sense could see that his skills were far more advanced than a padawan's. Grey had already heard rumours about him apparently taming rabid animals.

However, Grey didn't say anything at his vod's suspicion. He knew Cody well enough to know that nothing he said could stop his vod from calling the general out. He was just glad that he obviously hadn't said anything to either of the two other generals.

So, Grey smiled and gestured for them to follow as he walked over to the general.

When they got to the fire, General Kenobi was sitting cross-legged on the floor, his weapons spread out around him on the floor as he cleaned them, currently inspecting one of the two swords that he wore on his back throughout missions.

During the last 'interrogation', Grey had asked about them, since he was a sword enthusiast himself, carrying one on his back at all times. General Kenobi had informed them that they were modified beskads, slightly longer than the usual beskar swords that were traditional, and that they were a gift from the Duchess of Mandalore herself.

Commander Karendra stood up as they approached, her hair now pulled back into a bun as she stretched her back.

"What's happening?" Grey asked.

The commander usually stayed for the questioning.

"Sorry, Commander Grey," Commander Karendra said, moving to stretch her arms. "Teli-Rahn said that he has better balance than I do, and I have to prove him wrong."

Grey nodded, choosing not to question it further as he sat on one of the benches that had been dragged out of the base.

"Stewjon has two main recreational spirting activities: acrobatic gymnastics and Capture the Flag," the general informed them as the commander began walking away. "Commander Karendra is quite adept at the first."

Grey's lips twitched but he didn't ask further. They would only have so much time before they were caught up in their whirlwind of duties.

General Kenobi smirked at him.

"You must have your own list of questions."

"We won't be intruding?" asked.

The general shook his head and smiled kindly as he set down his beskad in front of him.

"Of course not. The more the merrier," General Kenobi assured him. "The vode and us Stewjoni need to understand each other if we are going to work well."

Commander Tano exhaled at his permission and sat down on the bench, Rex and Cody following her example.

Grey noticed the attention of the troopers around them turn inwards.

The general nodded to Grey.

"What do you want to know, Commander?"

"Why did the Duchess of Mandalore give you beskar weapons?"

General Kenobi's smile was more a grimace.

"How did I know you'd be asking for that story?"

He sighed. "When I was seventeen, the Duchess Satine was forced to flee Mandalore due to threats to her life from a terrorist group. Stewjon gave her shelter, and when Death Watch found out and she was forced to move on, I decided to join her guard until it was safe for her. Stewjon has a standing policy of helping fight terrorist groups and tackling crime and slavery, so our king was happy to delegate resources to help the investigation on a galactic front."

"We became… close over the ten months we were together on the run and she gave me the weapons as a present when I reached my majority."

Grey felt his eyebrows raise at the last line and a small smile stretched across his face, but he wasn't about to actually ask his general about his love life.

General Kenobi lifted his head. "Does anyone else have a question?"

Cody shifted where he was sitting, crossing his arms.

"How did you get so good at using the Force? And where did you learn to fight like a Jedi?"

The general gave another grimace-smile.

"So you noticed that."

Cody raised an eyebrow.

"With all due respect sir, we're not blind and we're not dumb. You charmed a whole pack of rabid animals. That's far more advanced than someone with barely a year of padawan training should be able to pull off."

General Kenobi frowned, glancing around at the circle around him. Rex was frowning and Commander Tano was fidgeting restlessly, her hand twitching towards her saber.

The general sighed. "Most of my skills developed through trial and error. Stewjon is one of the few planets, like Harun-Kal, where most of the population is Force Sensitive in some capacity. Usually it manifests through visions, animal bonding and increased physical capabilities, as well as through telepathic connections in some rare cases. I was sent to the temple because I showed unusually high capabilities to control the Force from a young age, and my parents feared that they could neither properly train me nor protect me from the many unsavoury characters that would have wanted to use me for their own gain."

"Before I left, I knew enough to know how to focus on my abilities and improve them. I didn't really have a choice as simply ignoring the Force would have been rather impossible. I was too far along in my training for that. A semi-trained Force user is more dangerous than a completely untrained one as my connection to the Force was just strong enough that if I did not train and learn control, I was liable to cause damage to the things and people around me."

Cody pursed his lips and glanced to Commander Tano, who was nodding along.

"So you taught yourself? Even saber forms?" she asked.

"Well, the king gave me a large book on saber forms that he'd managed to obtain from an old abandoned temple, but I'm not sure how successfully I implement them."

General Kenobi ducked his head. "In truth I don't think I really use proper forms with my beskad. I've mostly relied on Stewjoni training from the Academy."

"The king gave you a book on saber forms?" Rex asked. "You must be close."

The general snorted. "Well, he is my brother."

Cody, who Grey noticed had relaxed considerably after the explanation, raised his eyebrows.

"How many of you are there?"

General Kenobi grinned. "I have five siblings. Doran-Lai, my only brother, is the king, and you've already met Aali-Lain, the baby of the family. Her twin, Lin-Rani, is one of my brother's chief advisors. Reyna-Tral is one of the other High Generals, and Lizra-El is our foreign relations minister. She's landed herself a temporarily permanent stay on Coruscant with all our new senate duties."

There was a few moments of silence as they all processed the information. Grey had deduced that the general was related to the king in some way, but he had thought that nat-borns generally didn't have more than one or two siblings.

"Any other questions?"

"What's with the wings?" a shiny blurted out before immediately blushing. "Sorry that was stupid."

General Kenobi smiled gently at Stutter.

"No, it's actually quite an interesting story."

He shifted a bit, readjusting his legs to get more comfortable.

"Have you all heard what angels are?"

When he got a round of nods, he went on.

"The myths get drawn from various species throughout the galaxy, though most notably from the Iegans, but millennia ago, it is said that the some inhabitants of Stewjon also had wings. Huge feathered ones. And these beings - these angels as the word is best translated - were said to be the guardians of Stewjon. There apparently even used to be a ritual to help decide the ruler of Stewjon between competing candidates that would bestow wings on the rightful monarch."

"Wait, I thought you guys came from Mandalore?" Rex asked.

General Kenobi raised his eyebrow at him. "Someone has been doing their research."

Rex blushed.

"It is true that there has been evidence that a long time ago, a contingent of Mandalorians settled on Stewjon, though it is generally accepted that they integrated into the planet rather than took over it. Historians put our cultural evidence on armour down to our potential Mandalorian ancestors."

"But Stewjon has a long history of Force rituals and mythical creatures. However, our winged angels are by far the most popular legend. Some reports even claim that they were on planet as little as two centuries ago. However, one hundred and fifty years ago, Stewjon was invaded and our monarchy was overrun and replaced by a dynasty that had strong ties to the Hutts and crime syndicates. Stewjon intersects many important trade routes, which is why we were targeted. The Dra-Vil's destroyed almost all of our archives, so we are left to guess at where those legends may have come from.

They often conflict - some claiming that the Force ritual gave the wings to those who were meant to guard Stewjon, others say they were galactic heroes - but we don't really have any solid evidence, and no one has found any instructions to carry out said ritual, so we're stuck with speculation. Nevertheless, wings have remained an important symbol throughout our planet and we often use them and various feather symbols to show ranks."

Grey nodded along, almost wishing he could take notes. He wasn't nearly as interested in other cultures as Gree but he really did want to integrate well with the Stewjoni, who's culture was far more ancient and complicated than the clones'.

When there was no other follow up question, General Kenobi looked to Ahsoka, who's cheeks darkened under the attention.

"Is there are specific question you would like to ask, my dear?"

Ahsoka pursed her lips, thinking for a few moments before a slow smile spread across her face.

"Can you spar with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am once again asking for better chapter titles, please. But only if you want to suggest one. 
> 
> How are you liking it?
> 
> Any predictions/suggestions for this fic moving forward?
> 
> Also sorry to anyone who is also reading the vode. I accidentally updated my chapter there first. It is very late.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is reydjarinkenobi
> 
> Here is a link: https://reydjarinkenobi.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you want to send me asks with prompts or talk to me in my messages feel free to. Seriously, this is an open and enthusiastic invitation.


End file.
